Cryth
'Cryth '''are a species of semi-amphibious, venomous bipeds traditionally alienated by other residents of the galaxy. History After their discovery by the Vanon, the Cryth were race-isolated on their homeworld for the majority of the GP era. During the decline of the GP, the Cryth enacted a "seeding project" to saturate the galaxy with their race. Thousands of Cryth eggs were shipped around the galaxy and dropped off in research laboratories, orphanages, and labor camps. This lead to a diverse collective culture and broad understanding of the galaxy, but also to alienation and poverty. Abilities Stigma 2 Acrid Cloud: Foes take 1 dmg whenever they end their turn within 1. Chemists: +2 to crafting drugs and chemical enhancers. Venom: All basic melee attacks made by Cryth have Str Venom 2 or Dex Venom 2. A Cryth player must choose which venom (Str or Dex) they have "honed" during character creation, and can only use their "honed" venom. Any primitive weapon can be envenomed by a Cryth. For 1d4 rounds, the envenomed weapon gains all the effects of the Cryth’s venom. A Cryth can produce enough excess venom to sell 1d6 vials per day on the black market. These are worth credits equal to 5 times 1/2 the number of venom skills the Cryth has taken. Cryth gain access to a special skill table for their venom, the Cryth Venom Skill Table. Homeworld The Cryth homeworld of Trysies IV is a savage and unforgiving environment for most life forms. The planet is largely covered by a fungal mat that releases trillions of spores into the lower atmosphere. The poison in these spores is lethal to most non-native species. As such, LEX has marked Trysies IV as a national park. Many Cryth make a pilgrimage to their home planet at least once in their lifetime to see the ancient ruins of their archaic civilization, and to perform the ancient rite of "Ptero". Factions As a result of their spread to various impoverished locations across the galaxy, Cryth tend to join gangs, pirates, raiders, and other organized crime groups almost by instinct, rather than bow to corporate or governmental control. Biology Cryth are semi-amphibious bipeds with externalized breathing systems and many-jointed arms. Their skin can be made permeable for low oxygen environments, and their bones are cartilaginous. Their eyes are often dark purple or red, and they possess rudimentary night vision. They feed with a mill-like mouth that releases corrosive saliva when contacted, allowing them to eat by slowly pushing digestible material into their mouth. Cryth produce an incredibly potent venom that massively debilitates responsive nerve reactions; this venom seeps from pores in their wrists, hidden below protective tentacles, and coats their hands. All recognizable Cryth are biologically male; their females are huge, stationary plant-like beings found all across Trysies IV. During their ancient reproductive ritual, Ptero, a male Cryth presents his genetic material in the form of a small organic disk that grows on his back. If the Cryth in question is genetically sound and physically healthy, the tree will extend a large four-fingered tendril and draw the disk within itself, using it to incubate five to ten embryos. Culture At least once per lifetime, most Cryth embark on a pilgrimage to their homeworld to conduct the rite of Ptero, a ritually organized reproductive process. During Ptero, a male Cryth will conduct a long ancestral prayer in front of a chosen tree prior to laying out his genetic material.Category:Playable Species Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way Species Category:Galaxy Raiders Category:Galaxy Raiders Species